A Chance At Love
by Keanna Black
Summary: Will Remus ever notice Tonks in the way she wishes he would? Remus and Tonks relationship told through the eyes of one Nymphadora Tonks. Hope you enjoy! DISCONTINUED.


**A/N: Well, I felt like writing a Lupin/Tonks fan fiction, because I love them so much :D some things may be wrong, but I've muddled stuff up to fit with the story. :')**

**A Chance at Love**

**Chapter 1**

Looking across the table, my eyes locked with Remus', but only for a second, because I blushed and looked away, turning to Ginny instead, she was sitting quietly beside me. She looked up and smiled before going back to her plate of food that Molly had cooked for all of the people present. Tonight, me and some of the order members were going to rescue Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house. I honestly thought he'd be brought here, before now. But apparently it was safer for him to be in Privet Drive.

Personally, from what I've heard about them, I found that the Dursleys weren't very nice people, and I don't think I would ever like to meet them in person. I looked at Hermione and remembered that she was the one who had wrote the letter that was to lure the Dursleys away from the house so they could go in, unnoticed. Of course, they'd have to write a letter explaining to the ungrateful Aunt and Uncle, where they had taken Harry. He probably would have stayed there longer if it wasn't for what Harry had apparently done. I mean, Dementors in Little Whinging? It just seemed so absurd and unreal. The Dementors weren't supposed to leave Azkaban. My cousin looked horrified when he found what had happened. He was beyond angry at the minute, stabbing at his food.

"Why can't I come with you?" Sirius growled.

"Do you want to be kissed by a Dementor?" Remus sighed; Sirius' paled and went quiet. "I didn't think so."

"Well…. This is awkward." I mumbled, putting the last of the food on my plate into my mouth and chewing quietly.

"When are we going, Kingsley?" Remus asked, looking up to the man who had just stood up.

"Soon as everyone has finished…" Kingsley replied and walked out of the dining room.

"Well most people are finished." I pointed out. "Hurry up Remus!"

He frowned at me, but I did notice that he was being a bit quicker, which I found myself smiling at. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Remus finished and the people that were going on the rescue mission headed towards the door.

"Bye Sirius! We'll bring Harry here, we promise!" I called over my shoulder, though since I wasn't looking, I promptly fell over the umbrella stand. "Not again!"

"You really need to watch where you're going in future, Nymphadora!" A very annoyed voice called out my dreaded first name.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!" I said through gritted teeth, my hair turning fiery red.

"I'll call you what I like, now come on!" And with that Moody hobbled out the front door and started heading towards the park across the road.

Darkness was starting to gather as I walked; well more like tripped my way over to the other side of the Muggle road. I walked through the gate, hitting my hip off the railings and sighed. Did I really have to keep hurting myself like this? Stupid clumsiness. Moody was telling everyone to be very quiet and gather round him, there were several broomsticks floating in the air and thestrals standing around the park. This was obviously how we were going to bring Harry to Headquarters. Let's hope no one dies on this mission. Yeah, I'm very optimistic as you can tell. I grabbed a broom; there was no way I was getting on one of those thestral things. They looked extremely creepy. Climbing on to the broom, I waited for the signal before casting a disillusioning charm on me and the broom, and then I waited for the next signal and kicked off the ground.

Soaring up into the air, I felt free. I had almost forgotten how amazing it was to fly, because of all the war that was going on. I never had time to do this kind of thing. I could hear Moody going through the plan on how to get Harry to Headquarters again. By now, I knew what needed to be done, of by heart. Moody had gone through it so many times, that if you didn't know the plan, you mustn't have a brain at all.

I looked around my surroundings as we flew towards Surrey, and smiled at the beauty of the street lights and the few dots of lights on in the houses. I swear it took us ages getting to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house in Privet Drive. I was probably the only one that nearly tumbled off my broom as we landed in an isolated area.

"Follow me, and keep quiet!" Moody ordered and started walking off towards the actual street.

I followed behind Remus, making sure I didn't trip over any stones or kerbs as we walked towards the well-kept garden of Number Four, Privet Drive. I scrunched my nose up at the tidiness of the front garden, it was so inhuman-like. It looked as if this family liked to pretend no one lived here, if someone did, then it would be slightly unkempt to show that the house has actually been lived in. Well, that's the way I would have it anyway. But I guess this is me, I'm talking about, so it's not surprising that I'd prefer a messy garden.

"Don't tell me… These are one of those OCD families when it comes to cleanliness?" I whispered to Remus. I heard him chuckle as he nodded.

We walked inside and I felt myself looking around the very tidy house. We stopped in the hall, gathered in a huddle as Moody motioned for me and a few others, including Remus to follow him up the stairs. Moody pointed his wand at the lock on the door and I could hear the key turning. Bet that would put Harry on his guard. In fact, I think I can hear him moving around in his room. Moody opened the door magically, and as the white light faded, it revealed Harry, who was standing, with his wand pointing towards the now open door.

"Professor Moody?" Harry blinked, lowering his wand.

"Well I don't know so much about _professor_ now, didn't get round to much teaching, did I?" Moody said. I poked my head through the door.

"Wotcher, Harry!" I grinned, and he frowned at me in response. "I'm Tonks."

"Oh.. Hello." Harry smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to rescue you, of course!" I chuckled slightly.

"Be quiet Nymphadora!" Moody growled.

My hair turned fiery red again, but I shut my mouth tight, so I didn't burst out in anger and alert the whole street of our presence. That wouldn't be good.

"How did you know my Aunt and Uncle would be out?" Harry asked. It looked like it hurt to call his relatives his 'Aunt and Uncle.' Not surprised in the slightest.

"Well it was Hermione that wrote the letter to lure them away, so we knew it'd be empty." Remus smiled.

Harry, who hadn't noticed Remus, was even there, before now, smiled and nodded.

"Right let's get going." Moody growled and turned around, moving back down the stairs. I followed him, Remus and Harry walking along behind me.

Me, being my usual clumsy self, tripped on the last stair and went head-first into the witch in front of me.

"Sorry!" I gasped, steadying myself.

"It's all right, Tonks," The old witch smiled.

We all walked into the kitchen and Moody started talking to Harry about how we were going to get back to where we were stationed. I walked around the kitchen, fascinated by the different Muggle tools they obviously used for cooking without magic. It is truly amazing how they survived without magic, I think. I looked out the window as red sparks flew into the sky, signalling that it was safe to start travelling back to Headquarters. We moved outside and I grabbed one of the brooms that had appeared there, while Harry climbed onto another one.

We had to stick to a formation, so we got into our positions and kicked off into the night air, the wind rushing past our ears, as I grinned helplessly.

**A/N: Chapter 1, complete! And thank god it's over 1000 words, cause I've been struggling to do that in some of my other fanfics… Anyway, sorry there isn't much Remus/Tonks stuff in this, but I wanted to just have a starter chapter. I don't like diving right into stuff. (Though I will probably end up doing that within the next few chapters, cause I'm too impatient with my own stories).**


End file.
